Red Velvet
by brb-imfangirling
Summary: Max and Mattie had met when they were only six and their friendship was almost instantly. But how long can this friendship last?


**AN: I decided to make a RVP fic. Max= 2p Canada Alex= 2p America I own nothing, enjoy!**

It was the first day of school. Some students were excited, others angry, and a bit of them scared. Two children in particular are very scared. Today is not just the first day of this school year, but the very first day of them going to school. Ever. The two children didn't know that the other excited, but that would change soon. Let's meet them, shall we?

Sitting in a corner on a yellow bean bag that looked like it could swallow him whole, was Matthew Williams. He was a cute little thing, with light blond hair that goes just past his chin and a stray curl hanging down right in front of his face that's just a bit longer than the rest of his hair. His purple sweatshirt looks to be at least two sizes too big and is sloppily tucked into his jeans. He has a book held tightly in his little hands, his big purple-blue eyes scanning the pages from behind his glasses. He sat reading, his face changing from awe, to fear, to delight the more he read. He sat there reading, looking up every now and then to see what his older brother was doing.

Just outside the door is another little boy, waiting for his brother to tie his shoe, with his little arms crossed in front of his chest. His mouth set in a small frown, almost like he's pouting. This boy, like Matthew, has blond hair with a curl in the front that's slightly longer than the rest, but his hairs a shade darker and would've stopped at his shoulders if it weren't for the fact that it was in a loose ponytail. Their eyes are almost the same colour, Matthew's just a bit bluer, and he doesn't wear any glasses. His worn, red plaid shirt looks like it's a bit too big for him, same as his dark jeans. There's a hole on his left knee in his jeans, and he has two band-aids crossed on his knee. This particular little boy is Maxwell Williams, or Max, as he likes to go by.

Matthew was at a really good part; Peter Pan was flying around the sail of Hook's ship, landing every now and then to fight him with his small sword, when he heard a loud noise coming from the door. Him and a few of the other kids that where there turn towards the door to see what had caused the noise. Walking to hang the bags in the cubby area was Max and his older brother Alex. Alex had shorter hair than his brother and it was more of a red-brown with a pesky cowlick in the front. He wore a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. After seeing that it was just some students arriving, most of them turn back to whatever it is they were doing. Matthew went back to his book.

Max looked around the class, trying to find something to do, or someone to talk to. He didn't see anything interesting the first time over, but the second time his eyes stopped on a boy sitting on a beanbag in the corner all alone. As he started walking towards him, after Alex ran off somewhere else, he saw that he was reading and stopped. Maybe I should let him read, he thought for a moment, but after remembering that he had nothing else to do, he continued on. Walking up to the boy, he saw the he didn't notice him. After a few failed attempts, he managed to get up and was now sitting next to the boy, looking at the book over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Max asked after a few minutes of watching him turn the page. Max couldn't read very well, no one has taught him yet. Matthew jumped, screaming a little. A couple of the children turned towards him, confused as to why he would be screaming. He covered his mouth, his face turning red. He picked his book up before answering, "Peter Pan. When did you get there?" He put his book down next to him, looking at Max.

He started laughing a little when he saw Matthew's face was still red. "I've been sitting here for a while. You looked like you were all alone, so I decided to talk to you."

He looks at him a bit surprised. "Oh. Well my name is Matthew, but you can call me Mattie if you want. What's your name?" He looks down, messing with his hoodie sleeves, waiting for an answer.

"My name is Maxwell, but I don't like that, so just call me Max. How old are you? I'm six and you look like you're the same years I am."

"I'm six too, and so is my brother. His name is Alfred, but I call him Alfie." He pointed to a little boy in a blue Captain America shirt and blue jeans, "That's him over there. He goes to the park a lot so he already knows some of the other people in here. Do you have a brother?" He tilts his head a little to the side, looking at Max expectantly.

"Yea, his name is Alex. He's our years but he's a little older than me. He's over there by Alfred in the white shirt." Mattie looks over at the two boys talking about something or another. He's about the say something when the bell rings and the teacher stands in front of the class. The students go and sit on the rug in the middle of the class where there were no tables. Max and Mattie go and sit by Alfred and Alex, who smile at them before looking up at the teacher.

"Good morning class, I'll be your teacher this year. My name is Ms. Chambers. Now everyone sit at a table and we'll get started with introducing ourselves, okay?" With that everyone stood up and found a table to sit at. There were five round tables with four chairs. Each table was a different colour; blue, orange, green, yellow, and red. Max, Alex, Alfred, and Mattie all sat at the red table, seeing as they all really liked that colour.

"Alrighty, so we're going to go around and everyone is going to tell us their name, what kind of pet they have if they have one, their favorite colour and who all is in their family, okay? And to help you all remember, I'm going to write it up on the whiteboard." She grabs a black marker and starts writing on the board; Name, pets, colour, family. They started on the opposite side of the quartet. Two of the tables had only two or three people, the other three had all four chairs full. Some of the kids that were in their class were a Russian boy named Ivan and his big sister Kat, no one could say her full name, a Chinese boy names Yao, his brother who was born in South Korea, Im Yong Soo, Kiku from Japan, a boy from Poland named Feliks, and an English girl named Alice. They didn't really pay any attention to the others. Soon it was their turns to go. Alfred shot out of his chair first, closely followed by Alex.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm a hero! I don't have any pets but if I did it would be a big bird or a big dog! My favorite colours are blue and red, and I have a little brother named Mattie, he's sitting right next to me, and a papa and a daddy! My family's awesome!" Some of the students and the teacher stare at him as he sits down, some because they didn't know someone so small could be so loud, others and the teacher because he just said he had two dads like it was the most normal thing ever. Matthew slowly stood up next, looking a bit nervous.

"Um, my name's Matthew, I have my own pet named Kumajiro he's a...cat, my favorite colours are purple and green and Alfred is my big brother and I have my daddy and papa." He sits back down, ducking his head a bit. Most of the kids just stare at the table a little confused. Next to stand is Alex, who glares at some of the students before smiling.

"My name is Alex and I have a beta fish named Bubbles. My favorite colour is purple and my family is me, my little brother Max, and our dad." He sits back down, ignoring the concerned look he got from the teacher. Max was the last student to have to stand up and tell everyone about himself.

"My name is Max I have a goldfish named Mr. Swimmy because I couldn't think of anything else. My favorite colour is red and my family is Alex, me, and dad." The teacher stands staring at the four children for a minute before blinking and going back to their class. She starts handing out a paper that says "All About Me!" in bold letters on the top with a bunch of questions and boxes on the rest of the paper. After she hands them out, she stands at the front of the class again to explain the assignment.

"Okay, so the first assignment before recess is called 'All About Me'. What you guys will do is draw a picture to answer each question as I read them okay? Good. First question, what is your favorite food?"

**~During Recess~**

"Hey Mattie?" They were sitting on the swings, alone except a few other kids playing in the sand. The four of them, Mattie, Max, Alex, and Alfred, had all talked and laughed at some of their answers to the questions. They had all gotten along pretty well, except Alfred was worried that Max was going to be mean to Mattie. But in his defense, Max wasn't the nicest looking six year old, according to Alfred. Max and Mattie even had a few answers the same like favorite food and colour.

"Yeah Max?"

Max looked down, nervous. He was afraid that Matthew was going to say no to his question and he really didn't him to say no. He really liked Mattie and Mattie really liked him, right? Right, so he should say yes. _But what if he doesn't and laughs at me? _Oh well, he would have to take the risk.

"Do you… maybe want to be my friend? I think you're pretty cool and I really want to be your friend." He looked up at him and stared at him, begging him with his big purple eyes. Mattie just stared at him for a minute before getting off his swing, pulling Max off his and into a hug.

"Of course I want to be your friend!" He hugs him for a bit longer before pulling him over to the merry-go-round and sitting down. No one could use it any more anyway. The spinny part rusted and the school was too lazy to fix it, so most students left it alone. The two sat in quiet for a few minutes before Max spoke up.

"Matthew, err Mattie, do you want to come over and play after school? Dad won't mind if I have someone over, if yours says its okay." He looks at Mattie with his big purple eyes, giving him his best puppy eyes. Max has never really had a friend; he normally stayed inside when Alex went to the park or to play with the neighbor kids. And he really wanted to show him Mr. Swimmy.

"Um, I'll have to ask when they come to pick up me and Alfred. But I think they'll let me. How do you get home?" Max's eyes widened as did his smile. He grabbed Mattie's hands and started bouncing a little.

"Dad takes Alex and me to school so I'm sure he's gonna take us home to so I'm gonna ask him if you can come with us when he gets here." Mattie smile grows just as wide as his and they just sit there for the rest of recess, watching the other kids play while still holding on to the others hand. They walk back to class swinging their hands back and forth before taking their seats across from each other. A few minutes after the bell rings Ms. Chamber comes into the room with a stack of coloured papers. She starts handing them out, four for each student, while explaining what the papers are for.

"Okay class settle down. Class ends at eleven thirty, so we have thirty minutes to go over this. As you see you're all getting four papers. Each paper is very important and some need to be signed by your moms," the quartet stared at her, a little hurt, "the first one is a letter welcoming you all to the class, the other is a letter for your parents telling them what you'll learn in my class, another is a list of things you'll need for this year, and the last is a permission slip for a field trip we will have next month. Now, let's go over the welcome..."

**~After School~**

"Come on Max, I gotta ask papa if I can go!" Matthew grabbed his hand and ran over to his papa's car with Max and Alfred. Standing against the car was a tall blond man with bright blue eyes wearing a blue button up shirt and black slacks. He knelt down and opened his arm when he saw the boy running toward him. Matthew left go of Max's hand wrapped his hands around the man's neck, Alfred did the same. Mattie pulled away and looked at Max, who was standing there with his arms wrapped around himself, not sure what to do. Mattie waved him over with his small hands. He grabbed Max's hand when he walked up and stood next to him.

"Papa, this is my new best friend, Max. He said I could go over to his house today; can I go home with him? Pleease?" Matthew looked up at him giving him his best "lost puppy" look with his bottom lip jutting out, eyes open, and his hands put together under his chin, looking like he was praying to be able to go to his new friend's house.

"Of course you can, as long as you're home by seven thirty." Matthew's eyes lit up and his small pout quickly turned to a large smile and he practically jumped at his papa to hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I promise I'll be good!" He quickly kissed his cheek and ran over to Max, grabbing his arm and practically dragged him away.

"Come one let's go!" With that, the duo ran off in search of Max's dad and Alex. After about five minutes of walking they finally found Alex standing next to a kinda strange looking man. He had very light brown hair, almost a dirty blond, bright blue eyes that kinda scared Matthew, and he was wearing a light baby pink sweater vest with a white dress shirt, blue bow tie and tag on the front of his shirt that said 'Oliver' and tan dress pants. Matthew guessed the funny looking man was their dad. He smiled warmly at seeing that Max was okay.

"Maxwell, were you? I was so very worried-," he looked at Mattie and smiled brightly at him, "oh and who are you? Are you Maxwell's friend?" He looked over at Max when he asked the last question. Matthew looked at him curiously, thinking about how much he sounded like his own daddy, while Max looked down a bit and started playing with the loose strings on his shirt.

"Dad, this is Matthew. Mattie, this is my dad. And don't call me Maxwell, I don't like it..." Oliver just smiled at them and started walking to the driver's side.

"Well Matthew, it's a pleasure to meet me. I take it you'll be joining us for a bit?" Matthew nodded and got in the back seat with Max, while Alfred sat in the front with Oliver, talked out what they did today and the new people he met. The boys in the back just sat quietly for the most part until Oliver decided to ask Mattie a few questions while they waited at a red light.

"So Matthew, what's your family like? Have any brothers or sisters?" He looked at Mattie in the rear-view mirror. Mattie nodded before answering.

"I only have a big brother, but he's still six like me, and my daddy and papa. Alfred's in our class and sits with at our table. He's really fun. Daddy's kinda silly; he likes drinking tea and eating these things called scones. And papa really likes cooking for some reason so he decided he wanted to be a cook and now he works at a really fancy restaurant!" Matt's eyes lit up as he talked about his family. His family was his favorite people and he could talk about them forever if he wanted too. Oliver looked at him the mirror again and chuckled a little.

"You sound like you have a wonderful family." He smiled at him a bit sadly, and that confused Matt. Why would he be sad? Matt sat pondering this for a few minutes until Max shook his arm telling him they were at his house. Matt got out and stared at the house in awe. The house wasn't anything special, just a normal three bedroom, two story town house with a small flower garden in the front. But Mattie wasn't used to houses like this. Both his parents made good money so they lived in one of the bigger houses in a richer neighborhood.

Max walked into the kitchen and to the fridge while Mattie stood awkwardly in the living room waiting for him. He came back into the room with two apple juice boxes and two go-gurts. He handed Mattie a juice box and the pink go-gurt. He kept the blue for himself because that one's his favorite and he isn't sure if he's ready to let him have one of his favorites. Maybe in a few days, but not yet.

The two go upstairs to Max's room with they're snacks and Matt's eyes widen more than they did when he first got there. The room was a lot smaller than he expected it to be. This was probably the smallest room he had seen that someone slept in. He was surprised they were able to get the bed in.

"Mattie come on, you've been standing there for forever!" Mattie looked up confused when he didn't see Max in front of him. He looked around to see where the boy when he saw him on the bed looking at him impatiently. He quickly ran over to the bed and hopped on next to him and opened his juice box.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was standing for so long."

"It's okay. So what do you want to do?" He waited for Mattie to think for a minute and opened his juice and go-gurt. Mattie opened hi go-gurt and thought of what they could do.

"I don't know what we can do here. What do you think we should do?"

"Let's play with my dinosaur toys!" He quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to a tub labeled "Toys". After digging through it for a minute, he pulled out a big bag and ran back over to the bed. Jumping back on, he opened it and poured out all the toys in it; shaking it just to be sure he got them all. They both grab a dino and start rawr-ing and pretending to eat each other's toy.

This went on for a about an hour and a half until they got bored and hungry. They decided to go and see if Oliver would make them some sandwiches. When they got downstairs they found him in the kitchen making something in the oven. They walked into the kitchen, Mattie staying a few steps behind while Max walked up to him and tugged on the hem of his sweater.

"Daddy? Can you make us some sandwiches please?" Oliver looked down at him and smiled. He looked behind Max to find his friend Mattie standing behind him shyly.

"Of course I will." He walked to the fridge and pantry getting out the things to make the boys their snack. After cutting the two sandwiches in half he handed two halves to each boy. They both said thank you and where about to go back upstairs when Oliver stopped them. He knelt down in front of them and smiled. Mattie thought it was a nice smile and smiled back.

"Matthew, you don't need to be nervous around me. I won't bite. But do you know when you need to be home? Did your papa or daddy tell you?" Matt thought for a minute before remembering what his papa said to him when he asked if he could go to Max's.

"Papa said I need to be home before seven thirty, I think."

"Okay, I'll tell you two when it's time to go alright?" The boys nod and he smiles at them. They walk away and go to the living room to watch some TV or a movie. Since they couldn't find any shows to watch, the decided on watching the SpongeBob movie. They started singing along with the theme and the Goofy Goober song. They were laughing and singing and yelling at Neptune when he thought Mr. Krabs took the crown.

Oliver was leaning against the counter waiting for the food to be done and watching the two little boys. It was adorable and he hoped their friendship would last. Max never really looked all that happy, more like he was neutral about everything, and it was good to see him smiling and hear him laugh. He just about lost it and fell when they started singing _I'm a Goofy Goober_.

When SpongeBob and Patrick got caught they both started getting a bit sad looking. Then when they were put on the table under the lamp to dry, they lost it. They were holding onto each other crying by the time their favorite characters let a single tear fall.

At the end of the movie they were laughing and cheering. They fell back on the couch and started panting to get their breath back. After they caught their breath, they decided to find a less sad movie to watch.

After Aladdin and some diner, is was time for him to go home. Oliver, Max, Matt, and Alex, because he can't be left alone, piled into the car. The drive was really quite other than Matt telling Oliver which way to go. After about fifteen minutes they finally pulled up to the house. Alex and Matt stared in awe for a few seconds. Mattie and Max both got out, and after a short hug and good bye, Max got back in the car and Mattie went inside.

They both had a feeling this would last awhile.

**AN: I can't write how kids talk to save my life. The teach was my kindergarten teacher before she got married. But, whaddya think? Should I keep them 6 a bit longer or make them older in the next chapter?**


End file.
